User talk:92.237.99.5
Blocked for a month Your access to this wiki has been blocked for a month because you continue to insert personal opinion into pages and put in statements that have been proven to be false. All other IP addresses used by you have also been blocked for this same period. — RRabbit42 02:13, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Blocked for three months You came back on a different IP address and added your personal opinion again. You were asked multiple times not to do this and now I am telling you: do not do this any more. All IP addresses (computers) you have edited from have now been blocked for three months because of this. — RRabbit42 15:47, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Lame plans You are the same person as I've told this to before, and I will repeat it here: ::The part about the building robot in "Flop Starz" not being a lame plan is your opinion on the matter. No one in the episode says anything about the quality or design or anything like that. So, that part was removed. ::If Major Monogram has said something like "the construction toys that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been buying could be used to build a robot of unimaginable power", then that would be close to pronouncing it a non-lame plan. But it would still be a case of your opinion, making the connection to how lame it is or is not. The other person later changed it to "his first actual evil plan" and I let that stay in. It was later removed by another person. Basically, whether it's said to be a "lame plan" or an "evil plan", both of these are opinions of you, the viewer, and not any character that appears in the show. We are trying to keep personal opinion out of the article pages. Please keep this in mind for the future. — RRabbit42 16:44, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Blocked for 3 days This IP has been used by the same person who keeps putting in personal opinion into pages. It has been blocked for 3 days as a result. — RRabbit42 14:25, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome --- Bienvenue --- Willkommen Your edit to Flop Starz and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Please sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RRabbit42 (Talk) 15:09, 4 July 2009 :''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.''